


Christmas Runes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Luna being Luna, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 326: Ancient Runes, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 7:Christmas party.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Christmas Runes

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 326: Ancient Runes, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 7: [Christmas party](https://imgur.com/Ueb1lPB).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Christmas Runes

~

“Are you sure you’re not going, Harry?” 

Harry bit his tongue. “Positive. I hate Christmas and parties, so a Christmas party’s the last thing I want to do tonight.” 

Tilting her head, Luna stared at him until, unnerved, Harry snapped, “What?” 

She smiled. “Did you ever take Ancient Runes?” 

Harry groaned. “Luna—” 

“Evidently not. There’s a symbol that reminds me of you, actually. And if you squint at it—”

Harry held up a hand. “Okay, if I go, will you stop talking about runes?”

Luna hopped off Harry’s desk. “Of course. Come on, Harry. We don’t want to be late.” 

~

“Whose Christmas party’s this, anyway?” Harry asked as they approached the door. 

Luna shrugged. “No idea. All that matters is the runes are correct, see?” She pointed at a stone, and Harry saw what looked like straight lines etched into it. 

“Wait, are you saying we’re crashing—?” Harry, finding he was talking to empty air, groaned and followed her inside. 

People were mostly snogging, and not recognising anyone, Harry edged his way towards the corner, hoping no one realised he was crashing. 

“Excuse me,” he said to a man whose back was turned. 

The man spun. “Potter?” 

Harry stared. “Snape?” 

~

“What are you doing here?” Snape frowned. 

“Er…Luna.” Harry shrugged. “She nagged me until I agreed to come with her. Only I dunno where she is and I don’t know anyone at this Christmas party but you, and she kept going on about the runes—”

Snape held up his hand. “Potter, are you saying you crashed _this_ Christmas party because of…runes?” 

“I guess.” Harry smiled faintly. “When you say it like it sounds strange, but if you know Luna—”

“I’m familiar with Ms Lovegood.” Snape sighed. “So, you’ve found me. What now?” 

“Now?” Harry smiled. “Can we talk?” 

~

They stepped outside where it was quieter, and Harry pointed to the stone Luna had indicated earlier. “See? Runes.” 

“Quite.” Snape gestured towards a bench. “Shall we sit?” 

“Sure.” Harry sat, Snape beside him. “Clearly you survived.” 

Snape smirked. “Well spotted, Potter.” 

Harry sighed. “Sorry, it’s just…I worried. And I mourned you.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Your memories. I saw all you’d sacrificed for me.” Harry looked up at the night sky. “I misjudged you.” 

Snape snorted. “Not by much. What I did was for selfish reasons.” 

Harry exhaled. “So’s this,” he said, and leaning in, kissed Snape.

~

Snape kissed him back for about half a second before withdrawing. “Potter, are you sure you know what you’re doing?” 

Harry smiled ruefully. “Not a clue.” 

Snape shook his head. “Trust you to blunder in.” He brushed his thumb over Harry’s mouth. “Still, as always, your instincts are correct.” Leaning in again, he kissed Harry. 

It was a proper kiss, one that left them both gasping and panting. “We can return to the Christmas party,” said Snape, eyes glittering. 

“Why?” asked Harry. 

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “You really don’t know?” 

“Know what?” 

“When you said runes—” Snape hummed. “I’ll show you.” 

~

“It’s an orgy?” Harry, standing at the door, gaped. “There are _Christmas orgies_?” 

Snape stood behind him, steadying him. “There are orgies all year round. People know where and what they are because of runes. They’re a…signpost of sorts.” 

“I’m going to kill Luna,” Harry muttered. 

Snape slid an arm around Harry’s waist. “I take it you don’t want to stay, then?” 

“No!” cried Harry.

“Shh,” hushed one of the snogging threesomes by the window. 

“Then perhaps we can have our own Christmas celebration?” suggested Snape. 

“Works for me.” Harry paused. “No runes, though, right?” 

Snape laughed. “No runes.” 

~


End file.
